


Feeling home

by giorgiaink



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fitzsimmons cottage, Home, Other, POV Leo Fitz, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorgiaink/pseuds/giorgiaink
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Alya Simmons-Fitz, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Feeling home

Looking for a nice cottage to settle, Fitz and Jemma just searched for a safe place with a large garden to let Alya enjoy the nature, after all those years in space.  
Jemma still had her list of things her perfect house should have had, but they were both tired and were in a hurry to start their new life together.  
They were very lucky to find a cottage that had everything an house could give them.  
But it was only after some time that Fitz felt that special feeling of being home not only because of the people around him but also because of the actual place where they were living.  
Of course his family still played a huge part in that, in every possible way.  
It was a sunday and, like every other morning since their last mission, the first thing he saw when he woke up was Jemma.  
A slight ray of sunlight was streaming through the window and lighting up her beautiful face. She was smiling in her sleep and that made him smile too.  
After a few minutes of drowsiness he decided to get up and make some breakfast for his girls.  
So he went to the kitchen and opened the window. Soon the lack of his daughter's chattiness and giggles made him realize it was the first time in a while he was alone in their home.  
The chirping of the birds in the garden was the only thing breaking the silence.  
He took a moment for himself, to breathe the fresh morning air and look around.  
Even through he was alone, he could sense his daughter's and wife's presence everywhere, from their monogrammed tea mugs, to Alya's drawings on the fridge... And everything was clean and tidy in a special Jemma-way, except for a little plush toy casually left on a chair.  
Without thinking, he moved to the living room and observed everything like he was seeing for the first time.  
The couch was already taking their shape because of all their movie nights spent cuddling on its cushions.  
The green marker Alya used to color one of her recent creations was now lying on the floor.  
His mother's doilies were adorning the furnitures and there were a lot of photos: photos of the three of them alone, or with his mother and Jemma's parents, or with their friends from shield busy being just great friends and making spoiling Alya their only mission.  
Their bookshelf was filled with their favorite books and on the top of some of them he could see some cute bookmarks.  
Every detail of the house was connected to them. Everything could tell a story, even the furniture's layout or the way he hung the curtains over the window.  
He realized that exactly how he could feel his family's presence when they weren't there, they could've probably felt his.  
And he knew the rest of the house had the same atmosphere.  
That was home.  
It was a weird realization, probably because of how unstable most of his life had been, starting from a childhood without a father and going through a lot of missions usually with his wonderful found family but on too many different places, bases and dangers.  
Now he was finally having it all: family, stability, a place to call home and to live in like a real home.  
He felt like breathing just became easier.  
A feeling of peace bloomed into his chest.  
The sound of Alya's little steps could only make him feel even better.  
He gestured her to be quiet.  
"Good morning, little monkey."  
His voice was so soft while he welcomed his daughter's hug.  
That was home.


End file.
